The Lords of Salem
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Raven gets transported back to 15th century Salem without anyway to get back. How will she survive in a land of warlocks, witches, and townspeople that want to hang her for witchcraft? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did there would have been many more seasons. I was inspired to write this story by the song ' The Lords of Salem' by Rob Zombie. Rob rocks! I hope you like it and please review.

Chapter One

Raven walked down the street with her friends. They were site seeing in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. It had been her idea to come here, but she wasn't expecting her friends to want to come. Her eyes narrowed into a scowl. She wanted to go to Salem alone. It was the place where the Salem witch trials took place in the 15th century. It fascinated her so much because she was basically a witch herself. She sighed as she watched her friends ogle at the little villages where the townspeople would dress up in 15th century clothing and act like their ancestors did back then. " Oh these are so cute." Starfire said as she held up a small corn doll. " Don't you think so friend Raven?" Raven shrugged and looked at the doll indifferently.

" This is so cool!" Beast Boy said as he watched a teenaged girl churn butter. Raven noticed that he was watching the girl more than the churning.

" Wouldst thou like to churn?" She asked sweetly. Beast Boy nodded and took the girl's place at the barrel. He began to churn and as he did this he started hitting on the girl. Raven was slightly surprised that the girl didn't slap him. In fact she actually seemed to be interested.

" Hey Raven." Robin called. Raven floated over to him and asked him what it was. " I want to buy this but I'm not sure it's authentic." He said showing her what appeared to be a ceremonial dagger. She checked the inscriptions and told him that it was a fake.

" Are you implying that I'm trying to cheat him, that dagger was used by a group of warlocks for human sacrifices." The man in the stand said.

" Trust me I know mystical items, and that is a fake." Raven said in a quiet monotone.

" How could you know little girl?" The man asked his anger apparent.

" I'm a witch believe me I know." Raven said walking away. She was walking past a small shop when an old women stepped out in front of her.

" My child I noticed your clothing and thought that you might want to visit my store." The women said with an almost toothless grin.

" Why would you think that I would want to visit your store just because of my cloths?" Raven asked a tad skeptical.

" You are wearing witch's clothing and I sell items for witches." The women replied. Raven was still skeptical. For all she knew these ' witch's items' could be just as fake as the dagger the man tried to sell to Robin. " Don't worry my child, all of my items are authentic." The women said. Raven was surprised. It was as if the women could read her mind.

" Ok let me see you items." Raven said. The women smiled her toothless smile and led Raven into her shop. The store suited Raven. It was dark and smelled like nightshade.

" Please have a look around." The women said pointing towards the shelves. Raven walked through the isles and stopped when she saw an ancient looking book bound in leather. On the cover was a symbol that Raven was unfamiliar with. It was a circle with two pentagrams and a wolf with the legs of a calf.

" That book is four hundred six years old." The old women said suddenly appearing behind her.

" What does this symbol mean?" Raven asked putting her index finger on the symbol. The women smiled a sinister smile that Raven didn't notice.

" That is the mark of the wolf." The women said placing her hand on Raven's shoulder. " It was used as a symbol for a group of warlocks and witches calling themselves The Lords of Salem."

" How much?" Raven asked. The women's smile grew even broader and her old eyes seemed to gleam with youth.

" No charge deary, just promise me you'll take care of it and it's yours." The women answered. Raven was more than a little surprised with the little old women's offer.

" I couldn't possibly accept this without paying for it." Raven said trying to hand the women a wad of cash. The women pushed Raven's hands away and told her to take it. Raven took it in defeat and thanked the women for her generosity. As Raven left the shop she didn't see the old women laugh silently to herself. Raven walked over to her friends with her new book under her arm.

" Ready to head back?" Robin asked when everybody was gathered together. They said yes and they went back to the boarding house they were staying at. After dinner Raven went up to her room and began to read her new book. Suddenly the book started to glow and shake in Raven's hands. She heard the voice of a women shout a spell. It sounded like she was outside. Raven wanted to go to the window and see but the book held her in place.

" Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven chanted to try and break the spell but it was too strong. As soon as the spell started it was over. Raven looked around. She wasn't in the boarding house anymore. She stood up and saw a village in place of the modern city she was just in. " Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. Then she saw an old wooden sign that read: Ye old town of Salem. _Oh my god._ She thought. _I've been transported back to 15th century Salem._

Present

Robin and the other titans burst into Raven's room to see what the commotion was about. " Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked concerned.

" I don't know, let's go find her." Robin said. As they left the house, none of them noticed the figure of an old women watching them from the shadows. An evil smile was evident on her lips as she cackled into the night air.

A/N: I've taken a break from my other story, Starcrossed, to work on this one. But if you are currently reading that story, have no fear I will have more chapters in after I've worked on this story for a while. I hope you guys liked the first chapter and even if you didn't I'd still like to hear from you. Please review. More chapters coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I don't own the Teen Titans. Read and enjoy.

Chapter Two

Raven walked through the streets of the old town. She looked around and saw a couple of townspeople give her strange looks. Those looks made her shiver but no one could see it under her cloak. She walked a little bit further until a group of people surrounded her. " Who are you and what are those strange cloths you are wearing?" One of the people asked as he walked up to her.

" My name is unimportant as are the cloths I'm wearing." Raven said. " So, if you please I must be going." She said as she pushed past him. One of the people, a women, threw a rock at her. Raven sensed it and used her dark magic to stop it. Bad idea!

" That girl is a witch!" The women who threw the rock exclaimed. There was a murmuring of agreement. The people started to advance toward Raven. She turned around and frowned.

" It's true I am a witch and if you try to hurt me you'll all be sorry." She said rising into the air. The people looked up at her in horror. The usual witches that they burned had never done anything like this. " Azarath metrion zinthos." Raven chanted. A large wagon flew at the group. She did her best to not seriously injure them. Some escaped the path of the wagon but some were not so lucky. She floated away from the town and went into the woods. She found a clearing and sat on a fallen log. She pulled out her book and tried to find a way back to the present.

Present

" Have you seen a girl wearing a blue cloak pass by here?" Robin asked an old women as she was sweeping up her store.

" Afraid not young man but I'll tell you if I see her." The women said.

" Thank you, here's a way to contact me if you see her." Robin said handing her the number of the boarding house. The women took it and as soon as Robin had left, she ripped it up. She knew where Raven was, but she wasn't about to tell him.

The Past: The clearing

Raven read over countless pages, learning about the Lords of Salem and their history. But She found nothing that could help her get back. She did find the spell that sent her here but if she used it again it would probably send her back to the age of the dinosaurs. " How do things like this always happen to me?" Raven asked herself.

Later that night...

Raven woke to the sound of chanting. She walked out of the bed of leaves she had made for herself and went back to the clearing. She ducked behind a tree and looked out at where the chanting was coming from. A woman was tied to a pole. She was screaming very loudly. There were people in black cloaks surrounding her. Then the group of cloaked people parted and a man in a red cloak, who Raven assumed was their leader, stepped forward and placed his hand over the woman's mouth. " Shhhh." The man put his index finger over his lips. " Be quiet my child." He said taking his hand off the woman's mouth.

" Please don't hurt me please." The woman cried out in horror. Tears were streaming down her face like rivers. The fierce look of terror that was in her eyes frightened Raven. The cloaked people said nothing as they drew closer to her. The red cloaked man pulled out a knife with the same symbol on it as Raven's book. _These people are the Lords of Salem_. She realized.

" This woman's blood shall be the catalyst of our power. After tonight we will become more powerful than we have ever been." The red cloaked man said. There was a cheer and the woman screamed. The red man took the knife and began to skin the woman alive.

" Stop please no!" the woman shouted as the skin on her left arm plopped sickeningly into a bowl that one of the people had set under her arm. Raven stood behind the tree transfixed by the sene before her. Suddenly the man in the red cloak stopped his work and turned toward the area where Raven was hiding.

" It would appear that we have a visitor to these festivities. Come on out Raven I know you are there." He said. She didn't want to come out but she felt as if she were being pulled into the open. " Ah, there's our guest. Please have a seat and enjoy the show." The man said returning to his bloody task. The woman screamed again as he skinned her right arm. More skin fell into the bowl.

" Our leader said to take a seat Raven." One of the witches said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven sat down on the same log that she had sat on earlier that day. Screams filled the air as the knife cut through the woman's stomach. " Do not judge us for this Raven, we must do this to retain our power." the witch said sitting down beside her. " My name is Leila by the way."

" How do you know my name?" Raven asked still staring at the now bloody figure still screaming in agony.

" We know everything about you Raven, your father, your mother , and your friends the Teen Titans." Leila said.

" How?" Raven asked.

" Our leader sent a spy into your time period with the book you have." Leila said. " She was watching you for a very long time. Even before you joined the titans."

" Why?" Raven asked.

" Because of your father. We knew that you would have a grand destiny."

" You worship Trigon don't you?" Raven asked starting to see this clearly.

" Yes we used the book to look into our lord's future and we saw you." Leila said. " We wanted you to be our new leader but we couldn't find a way to reach you until lord Terik came to us with the book." Leila explained. The woman stopped her screaming and succumbed to death. The man in the red cloak ,who Raven now knew was Terik, Took the skin of the woman and threw it into the fire. Then he poured the blood into a large cup and took a sip of it.

" To lord Trigon." He said passing the cup to another warlock. The warlock took a sip and passed it to a witch. This continued until the cup came to Leila.

" I have a new toast to make." She said as she stood up. She took a sip and raised the glass. " To our new leader, lady Raven the daughter of lord Trigon!" She shouted and the others nodded in agreement._ How do I get out of this?_ Raven thought as she placed her face into her hands.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't worry there is more action to come. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Terik and Leila. Please review.

Chapter Three

Raven lay in the bed of leaves that Leila had fastened for her. She thought about all of the things she had been through and prepared for over the years. The prophecy, leaving her home, the evil dragon, the end of the world, and the Brotherhood of Evil. Nothing had prepared her for being sent back in time to be the leader of an ancient cult. Leila walked up to her and sat down. " What troubles you Raven?" She asked.

" I don't want this." Raven said placing a hand on her forehead.

" My lady if I may say so, I believe that on some deep dark level you liked what you saw yesterday." Leila said. Raven looked at her like she had gone insane. " Well, the way you looked at the sacrifice last night, it was as if you were looking at a beautiful piece of art." Raven thought about it for a moment. It was true, her demonic side had enjoyed the killing and it was all she could do to keep her from breaking out and drinking the woman's blood. But, her human side had been disgusted by it and had wanted to save the woman. The two forces inside of her had fought until the woman had died. Rage had lost interest after that and the other emotions sank back into her mind in deafeat.

" I admit that part of me liked it but the other part hated it, I'm so conflicted." Raven said with tears in her eyes. Why was she letting this woman get to her? Maybe it was the way the woman treated her and talked to her. She didn't know but she was both comforted and frightened by her. Leila looked at the dark girl with sympathy. She had been just like Raven once. But after a few months she saw things so much more clearly.

" Do not worry yourself Raven, everything will be alright." Leila said placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked into the witch's eyes and saw only kindness in them.

" Thank you." Raven said. " I'd like to be alone now." Leila nodded and went to the ritual site. Terik stood over the pentagram he had drawn earlier that morning.

" What are you doing High Warlock?" Leila asked brushing her red hair out of her eyes.

" I am preparing a ritual just in case Raven tries to leave." He answered. Leila looked at him strangely.

" What do you mean by that Terik?" She asked.

" If we can't have Raven as a whole then we'll have her demonic side as our leader."

" So if she doesn't chose us then your going to separate them?"

" Yes but hopefully it won't come to that."

Present

" So have you seen a girl in a blue cloak around here?" Beast Boy asked the girl he had hit on the other day.

" Why, I thought you liked me." She said.

" I do, it's just that she's my friend and she's missing."

" Last time I saw her she was in that shop over there." She said pointing over at the shop Robin had visited. Beast Boy thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He ran up to where Robin and the others stood.

" Dude, my girlfriend, Kristal, said that she saw Raven in that store over there."

" Are you sure?" Robin asked. Beast Boy nodded. A look of rage crossed Robin's face that would have made Satan himself cringe in fear. He told them about the old woman and the same look came upon his teammates' faces. They walked over to the store and broke down the front door. The woman was at the register. Robin leaped at her and pinned her against the wall.

" Where's Raven?" He screamed at her.

" So you figured it out." The woman said with an evil smile. Lightning bolts surged through Robin and sent him flying back into the wall. The Titans ran to Robin to make sure he was ok. The woman floated into the air. Her gray hair became blonde, her wrinkles smoothed into beautiful silky skin, her back straightened, her teeth grew into nice pearly whites, her breasts which had been sagging now were large and perky, and her blue eyes shined brighter than ever. " Now you see me as I really am." " How do you like it?" Starfire's eyes glowed and a flurry of starbolts flew toward the witch. The witch created a barrier and made a mocking yawn. " Oh please I am Correa, the high witch of the Lords of Salem. Do you really think you can beat me?"

" We can try." Cyborg said.

" Try all you want, it won't do you any good." Correa said.

Past

Raven had made her decision. No! She would not lead this group of lunatics. She marched up to Terik and said, " I am flattered by your offer, but I can't except."

" I had hoped it would not come to this." Terik said grimly. A dozen warlocks grabbed her. She tried to fight them off but they were using some type of magic to drain her of her strength. She fell to her knees and was drug into the pentagram. The Lords of Salem surrounded her and began to chant. The pentagram began to glow. Raven felt her human side being ripped from her demon side. After that Raven sat on the ground in a slump. She looked up and saw a red cloaked version of herself standing over her like an evil shadow. Lavender eyes looked into four red ones. A maniacal laugh rang out through the forest and Raven began to cry.

A/N: More chapters are coming soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: An interesting fact was brought to my attention. Apparently, there were no burnings at the Salem witch trials. And after some research( Via History Channel and some browsing on the internet) I have found out it is true. They didn't burn them, they hanged them and sometimes drowned them. I thank the person who brought this to my attention. I don't own the Teen Titans. Read and enjoy.

Chapter Four

Demon removed her red hood and knelt in front of Raven. She took Raven's chin in her hand and brought her face close to her's. " You should have taken the offer." Demon said her four eyes narrowing menacingly. Raven tried to hold back her tears and Demon laughed at her. " Oh, are you going to cry? Well, go ahead cry like a bitch." She laughed a little bit more and released Raven's chin. " I can't kill you so don't worry about that." Demon said her red eyes becoming lavender.

" Why not?" Raven asked wiping away the salty water on her face.

" Because we are two parts of the same person. If you die I die." Demon said walking to a river and looking into her reflection. She fixed her hair and turned to Raven. " So I'll keep you alive but just barley." " Take her away." Two witches grabbed her and she tried to use her powers but she couldn't. _Of course not. _She thought. _My powers are fueled by my demon side, she has all the power now._ Raven sighed and allowed the witches to take her back to the bed she had slept on. They cast a spell and vines wrapped around her wrists.

Present

Robin threw an ice-bird-a-rang and hit Correa. She froze and was trapped in a block of ice. " Whew that was tough." Robin exclaimed. Suddenly lighting surged through the ice and it shattered.

" Your going to have to do better than that." Correa said and attacked with a huge blast of energy. Robin went through the window. Starfire punched Correa in the jaw which sent her into one of the bookshelves. A particular book fell and a wall opened.

" So this is where you are keeping friend Raven." Starfire said as she , Cyborg, and Beast Boy went into the secret room. Robin, who had recovered, joined them after making sure Correa was knocked out. " Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

" She's not in here, she's in there." Beast Boy said pointing at the mirror on the wall above the pentagram on the floor. They saw Raven tied up with vines in a forest.

" How do we get in there?" Cyborg asked.

" Perhaps one of these books can tell us." Starfire said. Robin nodded and took a book down from the shelf on the right wall. He read a few passages and tossed it aside. Cyborg read another but couldn't find anything.

" Hey guys this might be it!" Beast Boy said excitedly. They all read over what Beast Boy had found. It was a spell that would transport them to the past!

" Is there a way to return?" Starfire asked.

" Yeah, but only one person can travel to and from the past. One of us will have to go and the rest will stay." Robin said.

" I will go." Starfire said.

" Are you sure?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded. " It says that only witches and warlocks can use this."

" We'll have to convince Correa to help us." Cyborg said.

" How?" Beast Boy asked.

" I don't know but we'll think of something." Robin said. They took the book and went back into the main part of the store. Correa was just waking up when they came in.

" Please Correa we need your help to rescue Raven." Starfire said. Correa looked at her with hate in her eyes before spiting on the ground. The Titans realized that this was going to take awhile.

Past

Raven lay on her bed of leaves and tried to sleep. But Demon's laughter as she butchered another sacrifice and the screaming of that sacrifice kept her up. She tugged at the vines that held her there but to no avail. There was a snapping of twigs and Raven sat up. Leila stood in the darkness making sure that the others couldn't see her. " Raven." Leila whispered.

" What is it?" Raven asked not sure if she could trust her. Leila walked over and used a spell to make the vines whither. " Why are you helping me?"

" We don't have for questions, just leave quickly before _she_ takes notice. I'll explain everything if we meet again. Go!" Leila said. Raven got up and thanked Leila. She slipped out of the area into the night.

" That was an unwise decision, Leila." Terik said. He had seen everything. Leila looked at him with fear. " Leila you are like a sister to me, I will not harm you and I will not tell _her_. But if she asks I will."

" I understand and thank you." Leila said. Terik nodded. They returned to the ceremony, where Demon had just started the toast.

" To my father lord Trigon( Since the good in Raven hates her father, I like to think that her evil side loves him) and to the high warlock, who made all of this possible." Demon said taking a sip of the blood. That next morning, Demon discovered Raven missing. " No! I want her found now!" She called forth a pack of wolves and enslaved them. " Go! Find my human half and bring her back to me!" The wolves, who had now grown four red eyes, set about to do just that.

A/N: Please review. Both good and bad would be most appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Please review.

Chapter Five

Raven ran through the woods. Her breath was short and heavy. Suddenly a howl burst into the night air. Raven paused and listened. The first howl was joined by several other howls. Her eyes widened in horror. If she had been whole, she wouldn't be in so much terror. But her human side felt that fear with every fiber of her being. She knew that those wolves were after her. She didn't know how, she just knew. _I have to keep running._ Raven thought. As she rounded a large oak tree, she slipped behind it and tried to catch her breath. A sound came to her ears. _Sniffing, they're sniffing me out!_ She groaned in fear and looked around her for something, anything that could help her. That's when she saw the low-hanging tree branch above her. She grabbed it and climbed up. Raven leaned against the trunk of the tree and hoped that the wolves wouldn't smell her up there. She heard growling as the wolves drew closer. _Please don't let them find me. _

_Do you smell her? _The lead wolf asked his companions.

_Yes, She is somewhere in this area. _One of the wolves answered.

_She has stopped moving, but she is not on the ground. _A wolf commented. They all raised their noses into the air and sniffed. Their red eyes glowed a little brighter as they caught Raven's scent.

_The large tree straight ahead. _The leader said. The six wolves advanced. They began to circle the tree and they started growling loudly. Raven looked down and saw them.

" Go away, leave me alone!" Raven shouted down at them. They stopped and looked up at her.

_Just come down and follow us back to our mistress, we were ordered not to harm you Raven. So don't make this harder than it has to be. _The leader said. Raven wanted to believe that, but she was fully human now and she was very frightened.

" No!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs. The leader shook his head and they began to circle the tree again. Raven felt hot tears run down her face as she realized that she couldn't stay up in the tree forever.

Present: the boarding house

It had been a few days since the Titans had captured Correa and still she refused to help them. " Why do you bother?" She asked as Starfire tried to convince her to help them for the twentieth time.

" Because raven is my dear friend and I want her back." Starfire said sitting in front of the woman tied to a chair.

" I am afraid that she can't help you anymore." Correa said. Starfire gave her a questioning look. " Her demon side has been separated from her human side, she doesn't have powers anymore, so why would you want her back if she is weak?" Correa asked.

" We want her back because she is and always will be our friend." Robin said entering the room. " I don't have any powers and look at me, I'm the leader of this team." He said. " I could teach her everything I know and she would still be able to kick ass." Correa was shocked. If she had lost her powers, the Lords of Salem would have killed her. The Titans just wanted their friend back, no matter what had happened to her powers.

" Ok I'll help." she said after much thought. " You have to chant the spell after you drink a potion, otherwise you could be ripped inside out and land in the past a heaping pile of blood and guts." She said. Robin cringed as this image flashed through his mind.

" How do we make the potion?" Starfire asked. Correa told them all the things they needed.

" How on earth do we get that stuff!" Cyborg asked.

" I know where to get it." Correa said taking a bite of food she hadn't taken in days. " I'll take you there but it will be very dangerous, why do you think we don't time travel very often?"

" Well I guess we better get started." Robin said. " Where's Beast Boy?"

" He is with Kristal." Starfire said.

" Go get him, we need to hurry, who knows what Raven is going through." Robin said.

Past: Lords of Salem camp

" My lady, you wished to see me?" Leila asked as she entered the tent that Demon was living in.

" Yes, Leila." Demon said from her throne-like chair. " Terik told me about how you helped Raven." Leila tried to run away but Demon appeared in front of her. She grabbed Leila by the throat and lifted her off the ground. " Don't worry Terik didn't betray you. I simply read his thoughts."

" What are you going to do to me?" Leila asked.

" Nothing." Demon said dropping Leila and returning to her throne. She sensed the confusion that Leila had. " I believe in second chances. So don't blow this one, because it's the only one you'll get."

" Thank you, my lady." Leila said dropping to her knees.

" Please call me..." Demon thought for a moment. A smile formed on her lips as she found her new name. " **Ravana.**"

The woods

Raven had been in the tree for two days. Her stomach growled in hunger and she was tempted to go down. But her fear of the wolves had overcome her hunger. So she stayed in the tree. _Come down Raven. _The leader of the pack said.

" No!" She tried to scream. But her voice was cracked from not having any water. The wolves laughed because they knew she was close to giving up and coming down.

" Get away from her!" A girl shouted as she ran toward the wolves. She waved a torch in one hand and a sickle in the other. The wolves saw the fire and their primal fear made them run away. " Come down you are safe now." The girl called up to Raven. Raven climbed down and tried to stand. But she was to weak and fell to the ground. The girl who had saved her ran over and lifted her head off the ground. " Do not worry miss, I will take you to a safe place." The girl lifted Raven into her arms. Raven wanted to say thanks but she was weak and fainted.

A/N: The girl who saved Raven will be a main character of this story so you will see her quite often from now on. I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. Please review.

Chapter Six

" Miss...miss? Are you awake?" Raven opened her eyes to see the girl that had saved her. She looked about sixteen. She had long blue hair and red eyes ( not like Ravana's or Trigon's, only her irises are red). She was wearing a black cotton vest, blue gloves, light-blue pants, and black boots.

" Who are you? Where am I?" Raven asked sitting up in the bed that the girl had placed her in.

" My name is Sarah and you are in my home."

" The wolves they..." Raven started.

" They are gone now." Sarah said.

" How did you scare them away? They were possessed."

" They may have been, but they were still animals and they were naturally afraid of fire." Sarah explained.

" Thank you for saving me." Raven said.

" It was not a problem miss..."

" Raven, my name is Raven."

" Well Raven, how would you like some food and some water?" Sarah asked. Raven nodded. Sarah smiled at her guest and turned to a pot that was already cooking over a fire. " This is my mother's recipe, I hope you like it."

" Where are your parents by the way?" Raven asked.

" They are not with me anymore." Sarah said sadly.

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Raven said realizing what she meant.

" It is ok, you did not know." Sarah said getting two bowls and a couple of cups. " So tell me, Raven, where are your parents?"

" My mother is dead and I hope that I never see my father again." Raven said bitterly. Sarah gave her an understanding look. They ate and Sarah asked Raven where she came from. " You wouldn't believe me." Raven said.

" Try me." Sarah said.

" I am from Jump city about four hundred six years in the future." Raven began looking at Sarah. Sarah didn't say a word, she was listening very intently. " I was originally born on Azarath, another dimension." As Raven told her life's story, she again wondered why she was opening up to a complete stranger. It must have been her humanity, she decided. Her humanity's need to open herself to people, seeing as how her demon side had kept her from being open with anyone. When Raven finished her story, Sarah smiled. That was a reaction that she had not been expecting!

" Since you told me your story, it is only fair that I tell you mine." Sarah said. " My mom and dad were members of the Lords of Salem. They did many horrible things in your father's name, but once I was born they decided that they didn't want that life for me. So, they tried to run away from them but of course no one runs from them."

" Terik and the others killed them." Raven said. Sarah nodded and continued.

" The lords took me and taught me. I tried to escape many times but they always found me. Then one day, Terik found the book and for some reason, left me. I now see that the reason was you, after what you told me I pray that your demonic side doesn't find us. I mean, I know magic but I know I am not powerful enough and you say that you can't use your powers anymore." Raven nodded. " Well forgive my language but if what you say is true...then we are fucked."

" I know, I wish my friends were here." Raven sighed.

" Well you have one friend here...that is if you would have me." Sarah said.

" Of course...you're the only one who has been kind to me since I got here, except for Leila."

" I remember Leila, she was nice. Out of all the lords of Salem, she was the only I trusted."

" She is the one who helped me escape." Raven said. " I hope she's ok."

" She helped me find this cabin, I wonder what her story is?" Sarah said.

The woods

Leila went through the woods. She looked over her shoulder and she could have sworn that she saw Ravana chasing after her. But it was just the afternoon light mixing with the shadows. She reached the cabin that she had given to Sarah and knocked. " Leila!" Sarah shouted when she saw her.

" Hello Sarah." Leila stepped inside and saw Raven. " Oh Raven, you are ok!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah thanks to Sarah." Raven said. " Why did you help me?"

" Yes I think it is time for an explanation. I had a daughter once, she was a promising witch but she didn't want to hurt people. As Sarah has probably told you, quitters aren't shown much mercy. They killed her and I was forced to watch. I just didn't want that to happen to another child." Leila's eyes were full of tears at this point and Sarah gave her a cloth. Leila wiped her tears away and told them that they couldn't stay there.

" When do we have to leave?" Raven asked.

" Right now." Leila said. The three of them looked at each other hoping that this wouldn't end the way they thought it would.

A/N: Please review. That is all I have to say for this chapter. 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Please review.

Chapter Seven

Ravana frowned as she walked through the woods. When she had heard that Leila ran away, she was extremely angry. " All I ask is for complete submission to my power and in return I give them power...is that so much to ask?" She asked herself as she sat on a large rock. _I wish I could kill my weaker half. _She thought.

" You may be able to." A male voice said. Ravana stood up and looked around. " So, you're the big, scary demon I've heard about." The voice said again.

" Why don't you show yourself and I'll show you just how scary I can be." Ravana said her lavender eyes turning red.

" Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch Ravana."

" How do you know me?" Ravana asked.

" I know everything about you Ravana. I also know how you can kill that human version of yourself that is running around." The voice said.

" You didn't answer my question." Ravana said. The voice laughed.

" I've been watching you for a very long time, much longer than Correa."

" Why would you be watching me for so long. Are you a worshiper of my father?"

" No, I have an even more powerful master. As a matter of fact...my master created your father." The disembodied voice said.

" And who would that be?" Ravana asked.

" He has so many names, let's see...Beelzebub, Lucifer, Satan, the prince of darkness, the devil...the list goes on and on. I believe in this time and place he is called Old Scratch and the black woodsmen."

" you are a servant of the fallen one?" Ravana asked a small smile began to creep across her face.

" Yes." The voice answered.

" And why am I so important to him?"

" This was all his plan, he commanded Terik to send Correa to watch over you and to send you back to this time."

" How did you watch me from way back here?"

" I'm a satanic higher demon, I can travel through time and space." The voice said.

" What is your name?" Ravana asked.

" Samiel."

" Why did he make Correa send me back here. Couldn't she have separated me from Raven herself?" Ravana asked.

Samiel laughed and said, " Wow, even though those idiots made you their leader...They still kept you a little out of the loop."

" Yeah, Yeah, just answer the question." Ravana said.

" It takes a group of powerful magic wielders to separate a person's good and evil sides and they can't travel through time as a group, they would end up joined as a hideous blob of human meat." Samiel said with much humor in his voice.

" You never answered my question about why I'm so important to Satan." Ravana silently laughed at the image of her servants bound together into a disgusting sack of flesh.

" Well, since your father failed to maintain control of Earth, he figured you could serve another purpose." Samiel's voice was no longer everywhere around Ravana. She looked up into one of the trees to see a man sitting there. He had long, stringy, brown hair that fell around his red and black mask. The mask covered his whole face except for his mouth and chin, which had a neatly groomed goatee growing there. His eyes where blue, that piercing blue that seems to look directly into your soul. His red coat went to his ankles. The rest of his cloths were black. His gloved hands pushed off the wood and he landed on the ground with ease.

" What purpose would that be?" Ravana asked.

" This." Samiel said as he grabbed the back of her head and forced his tongue into her mouth.

A/N: Samiel is my character. I thought his name was fitting since it means ' a hot and destructive wind', you'll see why it's fitting in the next few chapters. I know this chapter wasn't very long,but I've been focusing on Raven and the Titans so much thatI wanted to focus on Ravana for just bit. If you've read this far...Thank you! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

_What is he doing! _Ravana mentally screamed. She tried to push him off of her, but she couldn't move. _Azarath metrion zinthos! _She chanted the words in her mind. However, her dark powers didn't surface. Samiel continued to kiss her as he moved his hands slowly over her body. He cupped her right breast through her leotard and moved his thumb over her erect nipple. Ravana cursed her body for reacting this way, but inwardly hoped for more. How was he doing this to her? She was the daughter of Trigon. She was a powerful demon. But he was more powerful than her and her connection to Trigon didn't matter anymore. Samiel was a servant of the devil himself and held Ravana's powers at bay without even trying. Samiel gently pushed Ravana to the ground and in no time the two demons were naked. Samiel looked at Ravana through the eye holes of his mask and smiled. That smile made two things happen to Ravana at that moment. One: she felt a rush of warmth between her legs and wished she was able to move so she could take care of it. Two: she heard herself growl in anticipation for what was about to happen and felt her eyes turn red. Ravana tried to lick her lips, but realized she still couldn't move. " Are you ready to fulfill your purpose?" Samiel asked as he teased the entrance to her womanhood with his manhood. Ravana whimpered.

" Please." The statement that had been meant to come out as a scream, came out as a hoarse whisper. Samiel pushed forward, but just a little. Ravana groaned and tried to thrust herself onto him. To her dismay, she still was unable to move. Samiel wanted to hear her plead for him again.

" Magic word." He said smiling down at his female counterpart.

" Please." She whispered once more.

" Very well my sweet little demon." Samiel said as he pushed farther in. He stopped when he felt a barrier blocking him from further entrance into Ravana's moist depths. " You're still a virgin?" He asked with an amused tone in his voice. Ravana didn't answer, but glared at him with all four of her glowing eyes. " Even though you're a demon, you still have a little purity in you." Samiel couldn't help but chuckle. " Why don't we do something about that?" He pushed past the barrier and was fully inside her. Ravana wanted to scream, but all that came out was a low hiss of pain. Samiel didn't give her time to adjust to him. He thrust in and out of her, increasing in speed with each stroke. The pain that Ravana had felt was gone and was replaced with a new and much better feeling. She wanted to moan in pleasure and to yell for him to go harder, but she was paralyzed by his power. Then it happened. It hit her like a lighting bolt and she climaxed. At the same time, she felt something hot and sticky blast against her inner walls. She knew it was his passion. He collapsed on top of her and finally pulled out. Ravana smiled and passed out.

Salem

Leila led Sarah and Raven through the village. They did their best not to be noticed as they hurriedly went into the market. " Want some food?" Leila asked the two teenagers that were following close behind.

" Sure." Raven said. Leila walked to a fruit merchant and bought three apples. They walked to a large oak tree and sat in the shade. They had barley begun to enjoy the tangy snack, when a woman suddenly stopped and looked at them. Raven recognized her as the woman who had thrown the rock at her when she had first arrived. " Uh-oh."

" What is it Raven?" Sarah asked.

" The witch! She's back!" The woman yelled. A crowd of people had started to gather and Raven recognized about half of them from the day she was sent to Salem. They all had malice in their eyes and Raven was about to teleport the three of them out of there when she realized that she couldn't use her powers. " No." She moaned in fear.

A/N: Like it or hate it? Please tell me! Chapter nine coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. REVIEW! ( please).

Chapter Nine

A pack of wolves traveled across the outskirts of Salem. The leader, Cannan, sniffed the air and his black lips curled up into a sneer. _Raven is in that village. _He said to his companions.

_Well? Let's go! _His brother, Kline, said beginning to move towards the village.

_Now don't be hasty, my dear brother. _Cannan said stepping in front of him. _Let's just wait for mistress Ravana's orders. _Kline stepped back and they waited.

Woods

Samiel and Ravana, who were now fully clothed, walked side-by-side as they headed toward the Lords of Salem's camp ground. " What was that all about?" Ravana asked, indicating what had transpired a hour before.

" This was about a prophecy, about two thousand years old." Samiel said with a smirk.

" What prophecy?" Ravana asked.

" Ever read the Christian Bible?" Samiel asked. Ravana shook her head.

" My human side has, but me being a demon, I really didn't pay attention."

" Book of Revelations." Samiel said. " Now I know you've heard of the Anti-Christ."

" Yes I have. Isn't the Anti-Christ the child of Satan?" Ravana asked, trying to remember what little of the Bible she had actually listened to.

" No, not necessarily." Samiel said. " The Anti-Christ is to be borne of Satan's strongest servant and a very powerful gem." Ravana realized that he meant her.

" Am I..." Ravana asked.

" Yes you are with my child." Samiel said his smirk becoming a full smile. Ravana placed her hand on her stomach and immediately felt an evil much greater than her own pulsing inside her. " Can I feel?" Samiel didn't wait for a reply. He took off one of his gloves and placed his hand on her stomach. " Oh yes, that's my girl."

" It's a girl?" Ravana asked.

" Well, not yet, but it will be." Samiel answered.

" I was always under the impression that the Anti-Christ was a man." Ravana said.

" The Bible always refers to it as a him, but that book that these humans put so much stock in is big time gender-bias. Read it some time and you'll see what I mean." Samiel said.

" I'll just take your word on it." Ravana said. They entered the camp and Terik came running over.

" Mistress, we were so worried about you." He said.

" Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly ok. This is Samiel, you will treat him as you treat me. Understood?" Ravana told her servant.

" Yes mistress." Terik said. " We are about to sacrifice a young man."

" Go, I'll wait for you in your tent." Samiel said. Ravana walked over to the alter and began skinning the man alive. Samiel entered the tent. He saw a large black snake curled up in Ravana's throne. " Hello master." The snake opened its red gleaming eyes and rose.

_Ah, Samiel. I was beginning to wonder if you had accomplished your task. _Lucifer said.

" Well, I have. Ravana is pregnant." Samiel said. " By the way, a snake? Isn't that a little obvious?"

_I would have loved to come here in my true form, but there is that little thing about me not being able to set foot on Earth in my physical body. _Satan said.

" Well, in nine months my daughter will be borne and you will no longer be restrained by those laws." Samiel told his master proudly.

_Yes, you have done well indeed, but now Ravana must join with her human side now that she is impregnated._

" Why?" Samiel asked.

_DO NOT ASK , JUST DO! _Lucifer yelled at his servant. Samiel cringed as if he had been slapped in the face by a hot frying pan. _Oh, my fallen brother. If you need an explanation, then read the Bible of Hell. ' And as the child of God was born from a virgin's womb, so to shall the Anti-Christ_ _be born from a virgin half-human, half -demon's womb._'

" So, Raven is sort of a twisted virgin Mary." Samiel said.

_Yes, her human side is still a virgin, but once the impregnated Ravana joins with Raven, she will be pregnant and will be a virgin._

" What if Ravana doesn't want to join with Raven?" Samiel asked.

" I won't like it, but I'll do it if it is your command." Ravana said as she entered the tent. _Ravana, I trust that you've heard every word of our conversation. _Lucifer said as he eyed the demon.

" Yes." Ravana said.

_When the child is born, Raven will die. But you shall live._

" Yes Satan."

_But beware, for when you join with her, Raven will still be in control. She may try to destroy the child._

" That is what I will be there for." Samiel said. Lucifer nodded and left the snake's body. Its eyes became normal and it slithered out of the tent.

" I'll tell the wolves to bring Raven back to us." Ravana said.

Outskirts of Salem

" Cannan." Ravana's voice said.

_Yes my mistress? _Cannan asked.

" It's time for you to bring Raven to me." Ravana said.

_Yes._

" And this time if someone uses fire against you, Don't and I repeat, Don't run away. That's an order."

_Yes, I will not fail you again, I swear. _Cannan told his brethren that they were to retrieve Raven at all costs. They began to run to the village.

Salem

The villagers advanced on the three witches. " Leave us alone!" Sarah screamed at them.

" Hang them!" They screamed.

" A lynch mob is the last thing we need." Raven said as she leaned against the tree.

" Are you not going to help us?" Leila asked.

" I can't use my powers. Remember?"Raven asked.

" Aqua belefastious sactium." Sarah chanted. A large wave of water appeared out of nowhere and washed away a couple of villagers.

" Windactus nalito maclcone." Leila chanted. A gust of wind blew some of them into the buildings behind them. " We're not strong enough to hold all of them back." Leila said, feeling fatigued. Just as the townspeople were about to attack again, Cannan and his wolves leaped at them and began to slaughter everyone. Raven, Sarah, and Leila stood in shock as the wolves finished. Their red eyes glowed in triumph and they turned their attention to the three women.

_We were only sent for you Raven, but the other two will be a bonus. _Cannan said.

" Ravana can kiss my ass." Raven said. Cannan just smiled and walked toward Raven.

" Get away from her!" Starfire shouted as she flew at the wolves. They attacked her but they were no match for her Tamaranian strength. They turned tail and ran.

" Starfire?" Raven asked.

" Friend Raven! I am glad that you are well!" Starfire said as she hugged Raven.

" How did you get here?" Raven asked after making all the proper introductions. Starfire told her about how they had the help of Correa and how they had to face a monster to get the ingredients. Raven told Starfire everything that had happened up to then. " I'm going to find Ravana and force her to join with me again."

" But you have no powers, how will you defeat her?" Starfire asked.

" All of you helping me." Raven said.

" I am how you say' game'." Starfire said. The others agreed and they set out to find Ravana.

Lords of Salem's camp

Cannan and his siblings lay on the ground. Ravana had killed them when she had heard of their failure. Samiel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. " Don't worry. They're coming to us." Ravana smiled and laughed. Her pathetic human side didn't know that she planned on joining with her anyway.

" This is way too easy." Ravana said as her eyes glowed with pleasure.

A/N: Wow. That has to be my favorite chapter that I've written so far. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter Ten coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. I know it seems like the story is winding down, but there is plenty of action left to come. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Raven, Sarah, Leila, and Starfire were walking down a dirt path that led deeper into the woods. " How long shall we have to continue with this walking friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

" I don't know, just keep walking." Raven told her friend.

" You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Sarah asked.

" Yes, we're going to the Lord's of Salem's hiding place." Raven answered.

" You know what I mean." Sarah huffed. She was fiddling with the red ribbon that held her hair up. She finally gave up and threw the ribbon to the ground.

" I know. They have to be around here somewhere." Raven sighed. They stopped at a small creek and had their lunch. They heard a noise in the bushes.

" Who is there?" Starfire asked standing up. A growl was the response.

" Oh, no it can't be!" Raven muttered. They were expecting to see another pack of wolves come out and attack. Instead only one large black dog walked up to them.

" Oh! It is a doggy!" Starfire yelled and she began to pet the dog. The dog ignored her and walked up to Raven. It sat in front of her and wagged its tail. Raven reached out to pet the dog, but it had another idea. It took her hand in its mouth and tugged gently, as if it wanted her to follow it.

" Do you want me to follow you?" Raven asked. As if the dog understood, it nodded its head.

" Are we really about to follow some mutt?" Sarah asked disbelievingly. The dog growled at her when she had used the word 'mutt'.

" It's the best idea we've had so far." Raven answered. " Why not?" As if taking that as a cue, the dog began to walked down a separate path. Raven looked at her friends, shrugged, and followed the black animal. Leila and Starfire began walking as well. Sarah shook her head and joined them.

Bandit Hideout

Jex, the leader of the bandits that inhabited the area around Salem, stood in a large tree and was leaning against the trunk. His black armor glinted in the afternoon sunlight. He spotted four women and a dog coming his way. _This must be my lucky day! _He thought as he jumped from branch to branch. Jex made it to the fortress that he and his bandits had built in the trees just as the women entered the woods. " Look alive men. We've got us some ' company' headed our way." The other brigades smiled and set the traps.

The group of women and their dog walked and it seemed as if they were arguing about something. " Why are we following a dog?" The blue-haired girl screamed at the lavender-haired one.

" Do you have a better idea?" The lavender one asked calmly. The blue one placed her hand on her forehead.

" Raven, anything is better than this." The blue-haired girl tried to reason.

" Then if that's the case, why don't you go back to Salem and ask the murderous villagers for directions?" The woman that Jex now knew as Raven asked, her voice was dripping with sarcasm. That seemed to shut the blue-haired girl up.

" Please friends, let us not fight." A strange orange girl said.

" I am with Starfire, fighting is getting us nowhere." The oldest of the women said.

" Now!" Jex screamed. A large net fell over the women, the dog had stepped out of the way and was now sitting in front of the four girls. He and the other thieves leapt to the ground and surrounded them. " Now I think we can use these women. I mean why kill what you can sell, right boys?" The others nodded in agreement.

" We are too much in a hurry for these glandgorks!" Starfire said blasting out of the net. And in no time the Tamaranian, joined by the two witches whose powers still worked, had the bandits running in fear. As he was running, Jex thought,

_This is not over, I will not have the reputation of being beaten by women and then not doing something about it._

The dog seemed to smile at the bandits' fear and barked. Just as they were setting out again, they heard growls coming from every side of them. The dog 'smiled' again and a pack of wolves emerged from the darkness. These wolves were far different from the wolves that Ravana had sent. They were black, had gleaming red eyes, and were twice the size of normal wolves. _Raven I presume. _The leader of this pack said.

" Yes, I suppose you're here to take me to Ravana." Raven said.

_Yes, I am Gelik, leader of Samiel's hell wolves_.

" Who is Samiel?" Raven asked.

_He is the fallen angel of death, who joined Satan after the tenth plague of Egypt._

" I never read that in the Bible." Sarah said joining the conversation. Gelik snorted.

_No, you wouldn't have would you? It's in a book of the Bible that was left out. Now enough of this chatter, Ravana is very eager to see you Raven._ Gelik turned and motioned for them to follow him. Raven looked for the dog that had been leading them, but it had disappeared. Gelik looked back and saw Raven's confusion. _He was Therise, our master's faithful hound_. _He doesn't speak, but he gets the job done. Now come. _They followed their new guides until night fall.

" Can we stop and rest please?" Raven asked. Gelik stopped and turned to her. He looked at her for a moment and nodded his head.

_We will set out for the camp tomorrow. We should reach it by noon._ The other wolves agreed and Sarah gathered wood for a fire. Starfire used one of her starbolts to set the branches aflame.

" Friend Raven." Starfire said as she sat beside her and Leila.

" What is it Star?" Raven asked in a whisper.

" Can we not simply fight off these wolves, like we did with the others." Starfire asked. Raven looked at the wolves and thought about their chances.

" Well, I say there is a sixty percent chance of complete failure, a twenty percent chance that we'll win, and a twenty percent chance of our slow descent into the depths of Hell." Raven said. Starfire looked at Raven and then a small smile formed on her lips.

" Did you just make a joke, friend Raven?" She asked.

" Yes and no. I was trying to be funny, but at the same time I really don't like our chances." Raven answered.

" Let's just get some sleep, we're probably going to need it." Leila said lying down by the fire. Raven and Starfire followed her advice and went to sleep.

Sarah went to a small pond that was not far from the camp site, but was far enough to ensure her a little privacy. She took her cloths off and left them folded on the shore. She waded into the water and splashed some on herself. Sarah didn't see the shadow lurking behind her. Suddenly, she felt hands grab her hair and yank her back to the shore. " Well, remember me?" Jex asked.

" Aqua..." Jex slapped her hard, before she could chant the spell. He began to beat her. Then Gelik leapt at and collided with Jex, knocking him to the ground. The wolves gathered around Sarah, and led her back to the camp. Jex stood up and pulled out his dagger.

" Come on you big freak." He slashed at Gelik, but the hell wolf dodged easily. Jex attacked again and again, but continually Gelik dodged. Jex hit Gelik in the side which only angered him. He dodged another dagger strike and crushed Jex's leg with his jaws. " Oh, God!" Jex screamed as he fell to the ground.

_God can not help you now._ Gelik said as he leapt onto Jex. That night Jex learned that there was something worse than being beaten by a group of women and that was being eaten alive. The next morning they set out once more to finally confront Ravana.

A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Thanks.


	11. Final Chapter

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Eleven

Ravana stood in the middle of the camp. Samiel left, but would be back shortly. She placed her hand on her stomach for the fifth time that morning and felt it pulse, even stronger than the last time she felt it. Her daughter was growing stronger with each passing moment. Ravana couldn't imagine how powerful the fetus would be once it had finally been born. A feeling, a kind of warmth spread through her chest each time she felt her daughter's life. Was it love? Who knew? All Ravana knew was that she felt extremely protective for this child, her daughter, the Anti-Christ. She went into her memories, or Raven's memories, however you view it, and found a song that her mother had sang to her as she lay in bed back in Azarath.

_Hush now my child. Cry no more._

_I am that love you are looking for._

_I will never leave you, never deceive you, never turn you away._

_O, how lucky I am to have you in my life. What my child?_

_You wish me to stay? Very well my baby, fall asleep in my arms and know that..._

_I will never turn you away._

_Away._

_Away._

Ravana finished the song and once again placed her hand on her stomach. The pulse was there, still growing. Maybe it was love. She was a demon and was feeling love, true love for the first time in her life. What she and Samiel had was nice, but she knew that if it came down to it...she would kill him if she had to. She would never be able to do that to the child that was now growing in her womb. Ravana then wondered, how powerful was Samiel? He used to be the angel of death, so he had to be very powerful. More powerful than her father? She didn't know. Then she began to ask...what would happen to her once her daughter was born? Would Samiel be finished with her and throw her away like garbage? Somehow she knew he wouldn't, her daughter would not allow that to happen, at least that's the impression she got from the being inside her. She was snapped from her thoughts by arms wrapping around her waist. Samiel pressed against her. He nuzzled her neck and planted a few soft kisses along her collarbone. " Samiel..."

" Don't say anything. I only have a short time left before I have to return to Hell." Samiel said.

" But I thought..." Ravana whispered. Samiel knew that she thought that he was going to stay with her until she had to join with Raven again.

" I know, but I have other work to do, mainly to prepare the world for our daughter's birth." Samiel took her earlobe in his mouth and bit down. Ravana moaned and was about to allow him to do what he had come there to do, when an explosion rocked the ground. " What the hell!" Then a strange smell hit their nostrils. " Gunpowder." Samiel said. He and Ravana teleported to the area where the blast came from. It was villagers from Salem. They had discovered the camp ground and were now using bombs made of gunpowder to attack the lords of Salem. Samiel sighed. He appeared in front of the villagers and blocked every bomb they threw. " Enough!"

" Kill it!" A woman in the group said. The villagers ran towards Samiel. He smiled and raised his hand. He muttered a few phrases of bastardized Latin and a gale rose and swept across the people attacking him. They screamed as their flesh melted off their bones and as their bones crumbled into dust, their screams were still echoing in the clearing. That was the power that Satan had given him when he fell from grace. Those few little words had helped him win many great battles over the years. In each of those battles, he had been on the side that seemed most likely to serve his dark master's purposes. He watched as the dust was carried off by the wind and smirked when he heard their souls being dragged to Hell. He turned to Ravana, who was a tad disappointed that she had not been able to kill someone.

" Well, it looks like we'll have to postpone our 'fun' until after the child is born, don't be angry, if you think about it, nine months isn't really that long." Samiel laughed and disappeared.

" Damn you." Ravana said. It seemed like he enjoyed teasing her and then leaving her with nothing for nine months. _And I'll have to spend those nine months trapped inside that bitch._ Ravana thought, referring to Raven. " Lords of Salem, come here!" She commanded. Once every warlock and witch was gathered before her, she explained what she had to do. " I have a higher purpose and I must step up to that. Once I am gone, Terik will be reinstated as your leader. Understood?" They nodded. She told them to leave and stay away until she was back in the future. They left and Ravana sat down. She placed her had to where her child was growing and sighed. _If she tries to hurt you..._

He thoughts were cut off by the hell wolves breaking though the trees with Raven and the others. _Ravana, we have brought your human half to you and now we must return to Hell._ Gelik said. With that, the wolves disappeared.

" Raven." Ravana said opening her now red eyes.

" Ravana." Raven said. " I told you once before and I will tell you again...you are going back where you belong!"

" I told you this before as well...never." Ravana smiled at how naive her human side was being. She had to make her believe that she didn't want to return. Otherwise Raven would suspect something. She may not suspect the truth, but she would suspect _something._ Ravana stood up and prepared to fight. Raven felt a pang of fear. She didn't have any powers and here she was, about to fight a demon that knew her inside and out. Sarah, Leila, and Starfire walked up beside her and stood in a protective stance. " Leila...I think I'll kill you first." Ravana said smiling. Leila chanted her wind spell and a large gust of wind hit Ravana. She flew back and landed on a hill above them. " Azarath metrion zinthos!" Ravana screamed. A blast of dark energy knocked Leila off her feet and she fell down.

" Go to Hell!" Leila shouted. This time her spell conjured a cyclone that made an F-5 tornado look like a light breeze. Trees flew around the cyclone and then engulfed Ravana. They saw the figure of the demon inside the swirling vortex. It was obvious that she was being pelted with rocks and trees, not to mention being pulled by the wind. Finally the winds ceased and they ran to where they saw Ravana fall. " Where is she? I could have sworn..." Ravana appeared behind Leila and grabbed the sides of her head.

" You first." Ravana smirked and snapped Leila's neck. Leila fell to the ground, unmistakably dead.

" You bitch!" Sarah yelled. A wave hit Ravana and froze into a block of ice. Ravana could easily escape. She knew this, but now was the time to allow Raven to win.

_But before I go... _Ravana smirked at her own genius and made a little bit of her consciousness slip from her and enter Sarah. _Even though I'm going to be out of commission for a while, doesn't mean that I can't control the situation._ Ravana's spirit would lie dormant until she called upon it. " You've won..." She said to Raven. Then she smiled. " Nothing." Sarah began the merging spell, while Starfire prepared the potion that would get them home. In no time Raven was back to her old self. She felt a little odd, but contributed it to the sensation of being refused with Ravana. Inside her something began to pulse. Starfire finished the potion and Sarah opened the time portal. Raven and Starfire took a drink and began to walk toward the portal, when Sarah took hold of Raven's hand.

" Can I come with you?" Sarah asked. " My friends and family are dead, there is nothing left for me here."

" Of course. I'm sure the other Titans would be glad to have you." Raven said her voice had now returned to its monotone.

" Glorious! A new friend!" Starfire screamed and hugged Sarah. For a moment Raven thought that she had seen a look of hate in Sarah's face, but shrugged it off as her imagination. Sarah drank the potion and the three of them returned to the future. As the portal closed, a large, black dog that had been watching, turned and vanished.

Present

" Raven!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy shouted, as they gave her a group hug, once the greetings had been finished, Raven introduced Sarah to everyone. Correa walked up to Raven and apologized.

" I forgive you." Raven said. She didn't mean it, but she thought it best to not get into another fight. Correa returned to her store and her old woman's disguise and the titans, with Sarah in tow, returned to the tower.

Two weeks later

Raven had felt a little sick and had decided to go to the doctor. As she sat on the examining table, she felt like she was being watched. She shook it off and returned to the magazine she was reading. The doctor walked in and reviewed his clipboard. " So, what's wrong with me?" Raven asked. The doctor smiled and said,

" Nothing Mrs. Roth. Your pregnant, congratulations."

" Pregnant?" Raven asked as she dropped the magazine. _Pregnant..._

Perched on a limb that was looking into the window of the room that Raven was sitting, in stunned silence, Samiel, his eyes glowing with dark joy and his mouth turned up in a grin that could make the happiest person's blood run cold, ran one hand through his hair, threw his head back and laughed.

**THE END.**

A/N: Wow! Chilling, huh? I've already started on the sequel. I'll have that up in a few days. Until then, just sit tight. Thanks for reading and if you liked this story, you'll love the sequel. Please review!

Signed,

Hate's Fury.


End file.
